


Direction

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Biblical References, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, Disappointment, F/M, M/M, Metaphors, Mild Language, One Shot, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Always pointing to Pine, the thing was broken.





	

Corkoran twirled the octagonal compass, the black and white case gleamed in the fading sunset. So, this little thing had inadvertently led to ancestor Lord Beckett’s death. He didn’t know how that was possible since it seemed to be broken. Whenever he opened the compass and decided just for the Hell of it to follow the arrow he ended up near Pine. Pine, his forbidden fruit. Except, unlike Adam and Eve, he wouldn’t get even the slightest taste of that soft flesh and succulent juice. No, Jed had made sure of that.

Why did Jed always get lucky ? It wasn’t fair. Oh, but Beckett would’ve been incensed to know an ex-whore was playing with an honourably discharged soldier’s heart. Jed knew she couldn’t be with Pine and that should Roper ever find out about their affair the pretty kitties would be put through torture that Beckett at his worst would have considered excessive. Now, it would’ve been just Jed but Pine hero that he was would try to save the damsel and thus bring Roper’s wrath upon himself. It’d be so bad that not even Shimon could salvage their looks and there’d be no greater shame in all the world.

A lone seagull cried above. It was just him, the sand, a seagull and a broken compass. Why couldn’t it point to that nice gay gymbunny Alfonso instead of the frustratingly straight Pine ? At least he would have had a chance with Alfonso. God, he would’ve been such a disappointment to Beckett. Ah well, he’d already disappointed Mum and Dad, so what was one more person ?


End file.
